A Day with Uchiha Sasuke
by Hiname Titania
Summary: Berawal dari kesiangan yang berakhir dengan hukuman tersadis dari Orochimaru-sensei. Namun terkadang suatu kesialan mungkin adalah jalan untuk sebuah pertemanan yang tak terduga. AU, oneshot.


Unexpected friendships are the best ones

* * *

 **A Day with Uchiha Sasuke**

 **By**

 **Hiname Titania**

 **Warnings:**

 **AU, oneshot, miss(typo)s, etc.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **..**

 **Enjoy**

 **...**

* * *

Hari ini tidak biasanya Hyuuga Hinata bangun kesiangan, mungkin hal ini dikarenakan kemarin ia keasyikan menonton Drama Korea sampai larut malam. Naasnya, Neji—sepupunya—yang biasanya selalu memberikan tebengan sudah pergi terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkannya. Pada akhirnya, ia harus menggunakan jasa angkutan umum seperti bis kota. Jujur, ia memang lebih suka menggunakan jasa angkutan umum untuk berpergian, tetapi jika situasinya seperti sekarang ia sangat berharap sepupunya ada di sini untuk memudahkannya mengatasi masalah yang disebabkan oleh keteledorannya sendiri.

Tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu, begitu ia selesai dengan segala keperluan sekolahnya, Hinata berpamitan pada ayahnya—yang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah anak sulungnya yang sangat tidak _Hyuuga_ —ia pun meleset pergi menuju halte bis terdekat.

Setelah berlari secepat mungkin akhirnya ia sampai di halte bis. Napasnya memburu, dan jantungnya berdetak cepat karena ardenelin yang terpacu. Ia pun melihat sebuah bis yang sedang bertenggar menunggu penumpang. Sialnya, ketika jaraknya hanya tinggal tiga langkah lagi dari bis, bis tersebut malah melaju pergi, meninggalkan gadis malang itu dengan wajah dongkolya.

Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah mengutuk. Namun ajaibnya, hari ini, ia telah menghancurkan rekornya tersebut dengan terus merutuki bis dan siapa pun yang mengendarai bis tersebut. Tak bisakah pengendara tersebut melihat lewat kaca spion bahwa ada seorang gadis malang yang hendak menumpangi bisnya tersebut? Tak ingin terpengaruh terlalu lama dalam emosinya, ia pun memilih duduk di kursi tunggu dan menunggu bis selanjutnya tiba.

Sepertinya hari ini ia sial sekali, kurang lebih lima belas menit menunggu, bis yang ia tunggu-tunggu tak datang-datang juga. Sungguh, detik itu juga ia ingin menghubungi perusahaan bis kota untuk mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya atas sistem kerja bis kota yang sangat tidak memuaskan ini.

Akhirnya setelah lama menunggu bis yang dibutuhkannya tiba. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, ia langsung masuk ke dalam bis. Setelah masuk, ia menghela napas panjang lega, lalu menemukan dirinya terjebak di antara lautan manusia. Bisnya ini sudah sangat penuh dan sesak. Ia berusaha menerobos lautan manusia tersebut untuk mencari sebuah ruang yang lebih memudahkannya untuk bernapas. Memang tidak terlalu mudah, butuh cukup keringat—karena ia harus menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mendorong beberapa bapak-bapak besar yang tidak ingin memberikannya jalan—sampai akhirnya ia bisa menemukan tempat berdiri yang lebih nyaman daripada sebelumnya.

Matanya kemudian terfokus pada jam tangannya untuk mengecek waktu. Kedua _amethyst-_ nya langsung membulat begitu menyadari keterlambatannya sudah hampir lebih dari lima belas menit. Perasaan khawatir langsung mendominasi hatinya. Mau tidak mau ia harus siap menerima hukuman dan yang lebih parah mungkin ia tidak akan diizinkan masuk sekolah mengingat peraturan sekolahnya yang sangat ketat dan disiplin.

Kepalanya yang terasa berat ia sandarkan pada sisi tiang yang menjadi pacuannya untuk berdiri dengan seimbang. Ia sedikit mengantuk dan lelah karena berlari-lari tadi. Mata _amethyst-nya_ menerawang menatap lautan-lautan manusia yang berada di depannya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, sedikit demi sedikit para penumpang bis semakin berkurang dan memberikan lebih banyak ruang untukknya. Tak lama kemudian dia sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk. Senyuman terpatri di wajahnya kala dia merempahkan tubuhnya, mata amethyst-nya berkeliling menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya sampai akhirnya berhenti pada satu titik. Seorang pemuda tengah tertidur pulas dengan _earphone_ yang menempel di kedua sisi telinganya.

"Sasuke _-san_ …?" gumamnya begitu mengenali sosok yang sedang tertidur tersebut. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke—salah satu teman sekelasnya.

Uchiha Sasuke sosok yang bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu dikenalnya selain kenyataan bahwa ia adalah teman sekelasnya dan juga sahabat dari pujaannya—Uzumaki Naruto. Ia tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Agak aneh memang mengingat mereka sudah lama satu kelas, mungkin karena mereka tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk bicara satu sama lain atau mungkin karena sifat mereka yang sama-sama pendiam.

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke menuju ke sekelilingnya. Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya begitu menyadari beberapa gadis muda atau pun yang sudah cukup umur bersemu merah memandangi Sang Uchiha tersebut. Bahkan ada yang tak malu-malu mempotret pria tersebut dengan ponsel canggih mereka. Matanya kembali terfokus pada Sasuke, memang tidak diherankan jika para gadis itu bersikap seperti itu secara Sasuke memang lelaki yang tampan, bahkan saat tertidur pun ia terlihat _photogenic_ dan _artistic_.

" _Konoha High School_!"

Suara dari _speaker_ bis sedikit mengagetkan Hinata, sadar bahwa ia telah sampai di tempat tujuan, ia pun segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Namun langkahnya segera terhenti, kemudian menengok ke belakang dan menemukan Uchiha Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas. Meskipun ia tidak akrab dengan Sasuke, sebagai teman sekelas ia merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk membangunkannya.

Dengan ragu-ragu ia pun mendekatinya, lalu memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-san," panggilnya dengan ragu-ragu. Tak mendapatkan respon, ia pun segera memberikan tepukan kecil di pundaknya sambil memanggilnya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Sasuke _-_ san!"

Kedua mata Sasuke langsung terbuka, memperlihatkan dua bola mata _onyx-_ nyayang tajam. Hinata sedikit terperanjat. Sasuke nampaknya masih bingung dengan keadaannya sendiri, lalu ia mendongak menatap Hinata sambil melepaskan kedua _earphone_ -nya. Ekspresinya datar, namun ia bisa melihat sekilas tanya dari mata gelap tersebut.

"Sudah sampai… _K-Konoha High School_ , ayo turun," tuturnya pelan, jujur hatinya ciut jika harus berlama-lama bertatapan dengan mata gelap tersebut.

"Hn."

Hinata tidak terlalu mengerti dengan maksud jawaban Sasuke tersebut, tapi setelah itu ia memilih berjalan keluar dan berharap Sasuke juga segera mengikutinya keluar dari bis. Semenjak tadi sopir bis sudah memberikan tatapan mengusir padanya. Karena tadi ia memang meminta pak sopir itu untuk menunggu sebentar.

Setelah keluar dari bis tersebut, ia menengok kembali ke belakang dan bernapas lega begitu melihat Sasuke juga sudah turun dari bis tersebut.

Ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan dengan santai. Sekarang gilirannya yang bingung harus melakukan apa, meninggalkannyakah dan segera berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya, tapi tidak enak juga meninggalkan seorang teman yang bisa dibilang sedang mengalami nasib yang sama—kesiangan—dengannya.

"A-Ayo, Sasuke _-san_!" Hinata memilih untuk pergi bersama-sama dengan lelaki tersebut, toh mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama, dan juga, jika nanti ia mendapatkan hukuman setidaknya ia memiliki teman. Yah, meskipun orang itu Uchiha Sasuke—orang yang sama sekali tidak akrab dengannya. _Two is better than one, right?_

Langkah kakinya yang lebar berjalan mendekatinya. Sasuke menatapnya bingung, tapi tak berkomentar apa-apa dan berjalan bersamanya menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Jujur, ia lupa nama gadis tersebut, tapi ia sadar gadis itu berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Melihat dari iris matanya, Sasuke sangat yakin gadis itu adalah seorang Hyuuga. Untuk namanya sendiri ia tidak begitu yakin, sesuatu seperti Hirata, Hikari … Hiname? (a/n: author pengen ikut eksis boleh, kan? *di bakar readers*) Hina... ah Hinata! Sekarang Sasuke ingat, namanya adalah Hyuuga Hinata; sepupunya Hyuuga Neji—rekannya di eskul sepak bola.

Raut wajah Hinata langsung kecewa ketika melihat gerbang sekolah yang sudah ditutup. Akan tetapi, hal tersebut tidak membuatnya menyerah. Ia segera mendekati gerbang sekolahnya itu.

"Oji _-san_!" panggil Hinata, seorang pria berperawakan besar dan berseragam satpam nan rapih keluar dari pos dekat dengan gerbang.

Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu memandang Hinata dan Sasuke dengan galak. "Ada apa?"

Jelas sekali ia tidak suka dengan anak-anak yang terlambat.

"Buka gerbangnya," perintah Sasuke dengan nada santai seolah-olah hal tersebut adalah hal yang wajar.

Kedua bola mata Hinata seketika membesar lalu menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Lavendernya beralih ke pak satpam dengan takut-takut, ia berharap ucapan Sasuke yang memerintah tersebut tak membuatnya marah.

Pak satpam itu mendekat dan sekarang berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke, jika saja tidak ada pagar besi yang menghalangi, Hinata yakin mereka sudah baku-hantam. Pak Satpam itu memelototi Sasuke, dan Sasuke tak bergeming sedikit pun ditatapi seperti _itu_ oleh pak satpam yang perawakannya lebih besar darinya. Hinata harus menyaluti keberanian Sasuke, tapi sepertinya hal itu malah memperburuk keadaan mereka.

"Oji _-san_ , to-tolong buka pintunya?" ucap Hinata selembut mungkin dengan tatapan memelasnya. Kata ayahnya dan sepupunya, tatapan memelasnya sulit membuat orang untuk menolak keinginannya. Terdengar licik memang, tapi jika itu bisa membantu, mengapa tidak?

Wajah pak satpam yang tadinya tegang saat bertatapan dengan Sasuke, kini melembut begitu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata. "Maaf manis, sesuai peraturan sekolah siswa-siswi yang terlambat lebih dari dua puluh menit setelah bel masuk berbunyi, tidak diizinkan masuk."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pak satpam itu kembali ke tempat posnya dan memberikan Sasuke tatapan peringatan. Sedangkan Sasuke? Tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Sekarang harus bagaimana?" tanya Hinata, lebih tepatnya ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mengapa hari ini ia harus bangun kesiangan? Andai saja kemarin malam ia tidak menonton Drama Korea.

"Ayo." Suara Sasuke membuyarkannya dari segala penyesalannya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung. "Kemana?"

Sasuke hanya menyiratkannya dengan gerakan dagu untuk segera mengikutinya, ia pun menurut dan berjalan mengikutinya.

— **69 —**

* * *

Sasuke membawanya ke halaman luar sekolah dimana ada sebuah tembok tinggi yang memisahkan tempatnya berada dengan halaman belakang sekolahnya.

Ah, jangan bilang Sasuke akan menyuruhnya memanjat tembok tinggi itu?

"Apakah kita akan m-memanjat?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku hanya perlu meloncat untuk bisa kesana."

Benar juga, tubuh Sasuke yang memang tinggi memudahkannya untuk memanjat tembok tersebut. Ia hanya perlu meloncat beberapa puluh sentimeter dari tanah, setelah itu tangannya pasti akan langsung bisa menggapai ujung tembok. Namun yang menjadi permasalahanya sekarang adalah, bagaiamana ia—Hyuuga Hinata—memanjati tembok tersebut? Sedangkan tubuhnya yang pendek tidak mendukungnya untuk melakukan aksi tersebut.

Ia melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berjongkok di hadapan tembok, lewat ekor matanya Sasuke menatapnya, dan salah satu jempolnya menunjuk ke arah pundaknya. "Naik."

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah.

"A-Aku b-berat," ucapnya malu-malu.

Sasuke hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya ketika mendengar alasan Hinata yang menurutnya meremehkan kekuatannya sebagai seorang lelaki. Jika gadis ini tidak membangunkannya tadi, mungkin ia sudah meninggalkannya sedari tadi. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke tidak suka berhutang budi, maka ia berusaha membantu gadis tersebut dan seharusnya Hinata segera menerima bantuan yang _jarang_ sekali ia tawarkan pada siapapun. Ia yakin jika Naruto melihatnya sekarang, si bodoh itu tak akan bosan-bosan meledeknya dengan berkata. _"Getting soft Sasuke?"_

"Cepatlah naik!" Kali ini Sasuke membentaknya. "Kalau tidak aku tinggalkan kau di sini," lanjutnya mengancam.

Hari ini ada Ulangan Matematika, bagaimana pun juga Hinata harus masuk sekolah. Baiklah jika ini satu-satunya cara untuk bisa masuk kelas, mau tidak mau ia harus menerima bantuan yang ditawarkan Sasuke padanya. Dengan wajah yang semerah tomat, Hinata mengangkat kaki kananya untuk di letakkan di bahu kanan Sasuke, setelah itu, ia mengulangi proses yang sama pada kaki kirinya. Ia berharap rok seragam sekolahnya lebih panjang dari yang sedang dikenakannya ini. Ia bisa merasakan rambut Sasuke yang menggelitik pahanya. Kedua pahanya mengapit kepala Sasuke. Sungguh, hal ini sangat memalukan baginya.

Sasuke berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Hinata hampir terjungkur ke belakang, refleks tangannya menarik rambut Sasuke yang hanya bisa ia jadikan sebagai pegangan.

"AW!" pekik Sasuke begitu ia merasakan jengutan Hinata di rambutnya.

Hinata segela melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Sasuke, "M-M-Maaf!"

"Hn." Untung saja Sasuke bisa menjaga keseimbangannya, jika tidak mungkin ia dan Hinata akan jatuh tersungkur ke belakang.

"Sekarang cepat memanjat." Nada bicara Sasuke terdengar begitu tak sabar.

Hinata mengangguk dan ia segera meletakan telapak tangannya di atas tembok sebagai penahan beban ketika ia memindahkan posisi tubuhnya yang sedang duduk di bahu Sasuke ke atas tembok. Ia hanya berharap ketika ia melakukan aksi tersebut Sasuke tidak melihat celana dalamnya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin kehilangan muka di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah duduk di atas tembok, Hinata hendak meloncat ke bawah, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut begitu melihat ketinggian dari tempatnya duduk.

Kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke yang berada di sisi lain di balik tembok. Ia melihat Sasuke yang mulai mengambil jarak beberapa meter dari tembok kemudian berlari secepat mungkin, setelah itu, ia meloncat dengan tangannya yang berusaha menggapai ujung tembok. Tanpa kegagalan, Sasuke sukses memanjati tembok dengan sempurna.

Hinata seakan-akan sedang menonton sebuah film _action_ saat sang aktor sedang beraksi. Sasuke segara turun ke bawah dan sekarang ia sudah berada di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi, sedangkan Hinata masih duduk di atas tembok dan menatapnya.

"Cepat loncat!" perintah Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa… aku t-takut," lirih Hinata pelan.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Tak akan, aku akan menangkapmu," tutur Sasuke seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya menunggu Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ia takut ketika ia turun ke bawah roknya akan naik ke atas dan celana dalamnya pun terlihat, hal itu akan sangat memalukan.

"Aku sudah melihatnya." Sasuke berkata seakan-akan bisa membaca pikirannya. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah.

"Mickey Mouse, kan?" Ada nada geli di balik suara Sasuke ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

Hinata merasa darahnya mengalir begitu cepat dari lehernya sampai ujung kepalanya ketika Sasuke dengan terang-terangan mengatakan motif celana dalam yang sedang dikenakannya. Uchiha Sasuke telah melihatnya! Ia mengintip, rasa malu bercampur marah menjadi satu.

"K-Kau mengintip!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dengan santai. "Rokmu itu terlalu pendek."

Ugh, inikan peraturan sekolahnya yang memang harus menggunakan rok di atas lutut, bahkan rok yang sedang digunakannya ini sudah ia buat lebih panjang daripada siswi-siswi lain. Ia menghela napas panjang, seandainya saja ia memakai legging dalam, hal memalukan seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Jadi kau akan turun atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke sepertinya ia sekarang mulai kesal dengannya.

Hinata berpikir sejenak, Sasuke sudah melihat CD-nya apa ia sekarang masih _pantas_ khawatir?

Karena tak mendapatkan respon dari Hinata, Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan pergi. "Aku pergi."

"T-Tunggu Uchiha _-san_! Jangan pergi!" cegah Hinata cepat.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatapnya kesal. "Kalau begitu cepatlah turun!"

"Oke…" jawab Hinata ragu. Semakin lama ia di sini semakin bertambah pula keterlambatannya. Ia hanya bisa percaya pada Sasuke dan berharap lelaki itu benar-benar bisa menangkapnya. Ia takut sekali meloncat dari ketinggian.

— **69 —**

* * *

"Hinata, tumben sekali hari ini kamu telat. Kenapa?" untuk kesekian kalinya salah satu teman sekelasnya bertanya padanya tentang pertanyaan yang sama. Yah, tidak salah juga sih karena pada dasarnya Hinata tidak pernah telat dan termasuk orang yang selalu datang paling pagi ke sekolah.

Ia masih ingat bagimana ekspresi kaget teman-temannya begitu melihatnya masuk kelas sesiang itu, apalagi ia masuk dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tentu saja pemandangan yang sangat aneh bagi mereka. Yah, bagi Hinata pun hal itu sangat aneh.

Hinata menghela napas panjang, lalu memberikan senyumannya pada Kiba—orang yang tadi bertanya padanya.

"Aku begadang," jawabnya _simple,_ menurutnya jawaban itu paling ringan dan masuk akal, ia sudah bosan menjawab, " _aku menonton drama Korea sampai larut malam,"_ sedari tadi, terlalu panjang dan membuang-buang tenaga.

Kiba munggut-munggut mengerti. "Lalu, mengapa kau datang bersama Sasuke?"

Hinata mengehela napas panjang, pertanyaan kedua yang banyak ditanyakan teman-temannya semenjak bel istirahat berbunyi. "Aku tak sengaja menaiki bis yang sama dengannya, Kiba- _kun_."

Kiba mengangguk-ngangguk. "Lalu—"

"Kiba- _kun_ ," potong Hinata selembut mungkin, ia sudah lelah menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Selain itu, perutnya juga sudah berteriak-teriak minta segera diisi. Waktu istirahatnya sudah terpotong setengah jam lebih, sekarang ia hanya memiliki waktu sepuluh menit untuk istirahat. "Kita ke kantin saja ya?"

Untunglah Kiba tak memprotes, lalu mengangguk kecil, dan pergi bersamanya ke kantin.

"Kiba- _kun_ , Shino- _kun_ kemana?" tanya Hinata di tengah perjalanan menuju kantin. Biasanya Shino selalu bersama mereka ketika jam-jam istirahat. Kiba dan Shino adalah sahabat Hinata semenjak mereka masuk sekolah dasar yang sama, dan persahabatan mereka pun berlanjut sampai sekarang.

Kiba yang berjalan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, meliriknya lewat sudut matanya dan kembali menatap ke depan. "Shino izin, ayahnya mengajaknya pergi ke salah satu museum serangga….hm… noda… nowo…di… agh aku lupa."

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat Kiba yang berusaha mengingat-ngingat. "Maksudmu Museum Serangga Nawa?"

"Ah, itu! Maksudku itu!" Suara Kiba begitu keras seakan-akan Hinata sudah memecahkan sebuah misteri yang sudah lama ingin dibongkarnya. "Shino memberitahumu?"

Hinata menggeleng, ia hanya ingat Shino pernah bercerita padanya bahwa ia ingin sekali pergi ke Museum Serangga Nawa yang terletak di prefektur Gifu, katanya salah satu saudaranya adalah pengurus museum tersebut dan juga Shino memang seorang pencinta serangga.

"Dia tidak akan masuk sekolah selama tiga hari," terang Kiba.

"Lama sekali…" komentar Hinata dengan sendu, ia pasti akan merindukan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Tak perlu sedih begitu Hinata- _chan_ , kan ada Kiba- _kun_ yang ganteng ini?" ucap Kiba sambli mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah jail sahabatnya itu. "Baiklah, Kiba- _kun_ yang ganteng, tapi agar Hinata- _chan_ mu ini tidak sedih kau harus mentraktirnya makan dulu."

Wajah Kiba berubah dari bersemangat menjadi terkatup.

"Baiklah jika itu bisa membuat Hinata- _chan_ bahagia," ujarnya sambil pura-pura menangis dan memeriksa isi dompetnya dengan dramatis.

Tawa kecil Hinata mengisi koridor sekolah yang sedang sepi, kekonyolan Kiba memang tidak ada duanya. Berteman lama dengannya bisa membuatnya awet muda karena sering tertawa seperti sekarang.

 **—69 —**

* * *

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Hinata?" Sasuke mengernyit, minuman yang sedang disedotnya hampir membuatnya tersedak. Sasuke memelototi orang yang baru saja bertanya padanya itu. Mengapa anak-anak kelas dari tadi bertanya hal yang sama padanya? Tingkat penasaran orang-orang zaman sekarang memang berlebihan sampai bisa dikatakan menjengkelkan.

"Tch, bukan urusanmu _dobe,"_ jawab Sasuke sambil membuang _cup_ minumannya ke tong sampah terdekat.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah berpacaran dengannya?!" Suara Naruto meninggi dua oktaf, siswa-siswi yang sedang berada di tempat yang sama dengan mereka yaitu di kantin sekolah mendadak menghentikan pergerakan mereka dan langsung mempertajam pendengaran mereka.

Sasuke hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya. Naruto memang kadang-kadang menyimpulkan sesuatu seenak jidatnya, bahkan otaknya yang selalu berpikiran _simple_ itu sering membuat Sasuke jengkel. Tetapi yang paling mengherankan mengapa ia sendiri mau bersahabat dengan orang sepertinya, satu hal yang harus diteliti para ahli psikologi.

"Siapa yang berpacaran dengan siapa?" Tiba-tiba Sakura datang entah darimana dan ikut nimbrung dengan mereka.

"Sakura- _chan_!" sambut Naruto. Lelaki berambut pirang itu terlihat sangat antusias saat melihat gadis yang sudah menjadi tambatan hatinya semenjak mereka duduk di bangku SMP.

"Sasuke jaga mulutmu. Jangan berkata apa-apa tentang hubunganmu dengan Hinata, kau tahu kan Sakura- _chan_ masih memiliki perasaan padamu," bisik Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan jengkel. Di sini siapa yang harus menjaga mulut sudah jelas bukan dirinya.

"Hello Sakura- _chan_! Kamu terlihat cantik sekali hari ini," puji Naruto.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu sejak tadi pagi, Naruto," balas Sakura datar.

"Benarkah? Haha…" Naruto tertawa seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang kau bilang telah berpacaran?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Ano… itu… hmm… tetangga ibuku… itu anak tetangganya ibuku berpacaran dengan anak tetangganya ibunya Sasuke, benarkan Sasuke?"

"Benarkah, Sasuke-kun?" Sekarang Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke.

Mata biru Naruto mengisyaratkannya untuk mengikuti karangan asalnya itu.

"Hn."

Setelah itu Sasuke lebih memilih meninggalkan dua orang tersebut. Dia tidak mau semakin pusing mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan mereka.

— **69 —**

* * *

Meskipun sudah hampir menjelang petang, _Konoha High School_ masih cukup ramai dengan siswa-siswinya yang masih melakukan aktivitas-aktivitas mereka baik itu eskul atau organisasi seperti yang dilakukan Hinata.

Dia memegang pelan pundaknya yang terasa pegal. Selain pundaknya, matanya juga terasa sangat berat dikarenakan rasa kantuk yang tidak kunjung reda akibat aktivitas begadangnya semalam. Saat rapat Osis pun dia banyak melakukan kesalahan mencatat beberapa hasil rapat hari ini sampai-sampai dia mendapatkan teguran dari Ketua Osisnya. Maklum dia mendapatkan jabatan sebagai sekertaris di Organisasi Siswa tersebut.

Hinata segera menyimpan beberapa buku di lokernya, kemudian segera mengambil minuman ion yang dibelinya saat istirahat dari dalam tasnya. Dia langsung menegak habis minuman kaleng tersebut. Sekarang tubuhnya terasa lebih baik.

"Sampai nanti, Hinata!" Tenten yang juga merupakan anggota Osis berpamitan pulang padanya.

Hinata tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Tenten.

"Oh ya Hinata, tadi Orochimaru-sensei memintamu untuk segera ke ruangannya."

Hinata agak bingung mendengar informasi tersebut. Tidak biasanya guru Kimianya itu memanggilnya. Sampai ingatan akan sesuatu langsung menghantamnya seperti alarm.

 _Oh tidak aku lupa membersihkan Laboratorium Kimia!_

Ketika dia kesiangan tadi, Orochimaru-sensei yang sedang mengajar kelasnya memberikan hukuman kepadanya untuk membersihkan ruang laboratorium usai sekolah, tapi karena tadi ada rapat Osis dia sampai lupa melaksanakan hukuman tersebut.

Dia segera menyimpan kembali tasnya di loker dan secepat mungkin menuju kantor gurunya.

— **69 —**

* * *

"Dimana Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya karena bingung. Pertanyaan yang baru saja ditunjukkan Orochimaru padanya itu bukan pertanyaan yang ia kira akan dilontarkan kepadanya. Malah Hinata kira Sasuke sudah melaksanakan hukumannya sehingga dia tidak perlu repot-repot menemui Guru Kimianya ini. Tapi, mengingat bagaimana sikap Sasuke yang penentang, tidak heran jika lelaki tersebut juga tidak melaksanakan hukumannya.

"Maaf Orochimaru-sensei, saya tidak tahu."

Kedua mata Orochimaru nampak begitu menakutkan ketika semakin menyipit. Terlihat sekali dia tidak menyukai jawaban Hinata.

"Bagaiamana kalian ini? Sudah telat masuk kelas, tapi tidak melaksanakan hukuman. Siswa-siswi tidak bertanggung jawab seperti kalian seharusnya tidak bersekolah di sekolah ternama seperti ini," omel Orochimaru.

Hinata merasa semakin terpojok.

"Apa kau tidak ingin lulus di kelasku? Apa kau ingin membuat ayahmu kecewa, Hinata?" tanya Orochimaru mengancam.

Hinata langsung terperanjat.

"Ti-Tidak _Sensei_!"

"Kalau begitu jangan melakukan kesalahan seperti ini lagi."

" _Hai Sensei_!"

Orochimaru membuang napas kesal. "Kali ini akan aku ampuni kesalahan kalian, karena kalian berdua termasuk siswa-siswi yang memiliki nilai terbaik di kelas saya. Tapi kau dan Sasuke tetap akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih dari sebelumnya."

Senyuman maniak ciri khas gurunya itu muncul dengan menakutkan, Hinata hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati.

"Kebetulan besok aku akan mengadakan praktek menguliti kodok pada kelas 2-E. Jadi, hukuman kau dan Sasuke adalah mengumpulkan tiga puluh kodok yang harus sudah siap besok pagi di ruang laboraturium."

Kedua bola mata Hinata membesar tak percaya. Mengumpulkan tiga puluh kodok dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam?!

"Kalau kalian tidak berhasil, kupastikan kalian tidak akan lulus di kelasku."

Jika dia gagal maka dia tidak akan lulus di kelas kimianya ini. Oh tidak ayahnya pasti akan murka besar padanya.

— **69 —**

* * *

Hinata termenung cukup lama. Dia benar-benar bingung, dimana dia bisa mendapatkan tiga puluh kodok sekaligus? Sebenarnya Hinata ingin segera menelpon Kiba atau Neji untuk meminta bantuan mereka ketika kata-kata terakhir Orochimaru ternggiang-ngiang di otaknya.

" _Jangan berani-berani kau meminta bantuan orang lain. Ini hukuman kalian berdua, jadi harus kalian yang mengerjakannya. Kalau kalian ketahuan mendapatkan bantuan dari orang lain, kau tahu apa akibatnya."_

Sungguh Orochimaru memang guru yang paling sadis yang pernah diketahuinya.

Jika Hinata bisa, dia ingin melakukan hukumannya sendiri, tapi hal itu sangat mustahil. Melihat situasi hanya Sasuke yang bisa membantunya. Sekarang yang harus dilakukannya adalah mencari keberadaan lelaki itu. Syukur-syukur kalau lelaki itu masih ada di sekolah, tapi kemungkinan besar dia sudah kembali pulang ke rumahnya mengingat sekarang sudah menjelang petang.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Frustasi ketika sadar bahwa dia tidak memiliki kontak Sasuke. Dia sudah mencoba meminta no tersebut pada teman-temannya tapi tidak ada satupun yang membalas pesannya itu.

Jika dia tahu hal semacam ini akan terjadi, dia sangat menyesal tidak menyimpan nomor Sasuke ketika teman-teman perempuannya menyebar-luaskan nomor ponsel Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan lelaki itu.

Seluet kuning yang berada di lapangan basket memecahkan lamunannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang bermain basket. Dia tampak bersinar dengan pantulan cahaya sore.

 _Naruto-kun_ _.._ _._

Hinata segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dari segala macam pikiran-pikiran tidak etisnya. Lalu berniat berjalan pergi untuk mencari Sasuke. Namun langkahnya segera terhenti ketika tersadar bahwa Naruto adalah jawaban dari segela kefrustasiannya. Naruto adalah sahabat baik dari seorang Sasuke, pastinya dia memiliki nomor ponselnya!

Dengan langkah seribu, Hinata langsung mendekati Naruto yang sekarang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi. Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak terpesona dengan karisma Naruto, Hinata pun berbicara padanya.

"U-Um… N-Naruto-kun."

"Hinata?" tanyanya bingung sesaat, namun kemudian tersenyum padanya.

Sungguh Hinata menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak pingsan di tempatnya ketika melihat senyuman Naruto.

 _Fokus Hinata, fokus!_

"N-Naruto-kun… apa kau memiliki nomor ponsel S-Sasuke-san?"

Kedua bola mata safir Naruto membesar, kemudian tersenyum padanya penuh arti.

"Jadi rupanya kau benar-benar memiliki hubungan spesial dengannya, Hinata? Sudah kuduga," ujar Naruto seraya mengangguk-ngangguk. Sementara Hinata membeo tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto. Jika hubungan spesial yang dimaksud Naruto adalah hubungan hukuman yang harus dilakukannya bersama Sasuke, dia tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Tapi jika yang dimaksud Naruto adalah rumor pacarannya dengan Sasuke maka Hinata harus menjelaskannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya-!"

"Sudah… sudah Hinata, aku mengerti." Naruto yang sudah berdiri, kini memegang salah satu pundaknya. Hinata semakin mati kutu di tempatnya. Seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah berada sedekat ini dengan pujaannya. Apalagi ketika lelaki itu mengerlingkan salah satu matanya padanya. "Ini nomor Sasuke."

Hinata cukup lama terpaku pada wajah Naruto sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah ponsel Naruto yang sudah menampakkan angka-angka.

"Tapi cukup aneh juga, kau tidak memiliki nomor Sasuke, sementara kau dan dia hmm.. hmm," Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan malah memberikan senyuman-senyuman menggoda yang membuat Hinata semakin kesulitan mengetik angka-angka di ponselnya. "Sasuke memang terkadang bodah, dingin, dan terlalu cuek. Tapi aku jamin Hinata, Sasuke sebenarnya adalah lelaki yang baik. Kau harus percaya kata-kataku ini Hinata."

Hinata sebenarnya bingung, dengan maksud dan tujuan perkataan Naruto itu. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin ambil pusing. Dia kemudian mengecek jamnya sudah pukul enam sore. Dia harus segera bertemu dengan Sasuke.

" _Arigatou_ , Naruto-kun."

"Sama-sama, Hinata." Kembali Naruto mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Hinata kemudian berjalan pergi sambil mengusap-ngusap dadanya yang sudah hampir mau copot tiap kali dia mendapatkan kerlingan mata dari Naruto.

— **69 —**

* * *

Sasuke meregangkan kedua tangannya ke depan kemudian ke belakang. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan _part-time_ -nya. Hari ini cukup banyak pengunjung café sehingga jam kerjanya bertambah. Tapi tak masalah jika semakin banyak bonus yang akan diterimanya. Sasuke melihat jam tangannya sudah pukul delapan malam. Tak lama dia menyalakan ponselnya yang memang selalu dia matikan ketika dia bekerja. Dia heran ketika melihat banyak panggilan masuk dari satu nomor tidak dikenal. Tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan panggilan dari nomor-nomor asing, sudah banyak gadis dari sekolahnya yang menelponnya untuk alasan-alasan yang tidak jelas.

Dia benar-benar harus segera mengganti nomornya.

Sasuke hendak mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan seragam sekolahnya ketika salah satu rekan kerjanya menghampirinya.

"Sasuke ada yang mencarimu."

Sasuke tidak berekpektasi mendapatkan seorang pengunjung. Setahunya hanya ada satu orang yang mengetahui dia bekerja disini, Naruto. Ayahnya bahkan tidak tahu dia bekerja di sini. Sasuke hanya berharap bukan seorang _debt collector_.

Selesai mengganti pakaiannya dia segera menemui tamunya itu.

Sasuke cukup terkejut ketika orang yang mencarinya tidak lain adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Si gadis yang bahkan baru pertama kali berbicara dengannya hari ini.

— **69 —**

* * *

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

Tak luput dari mata obsidian Sasuke, sinar lelah yang terpancar dari mata sayu milik Hinata. Melihat kondisi Hinata, sepertinya gadis ini baru saja mendapatkan hari yang buruk.

"Sasuke-san, kita dalam masalah besar." Matanya menatap Sasuke serius, hilang sinar keraguan yang biasanya terpancar dari mata gadis ini. "Kau dan aku lupa melaksanakan hukuman yang diberikan Orochimaru- _sensei_ tadi pagi."

Sasuke terdiam tidak terkejut dengan fakta tersebut. Sebetulnya Sasuke sengaja meninggalkan hukumannya itu. Baginya mendapatkan uang lebih penting daripada harus membersihkan ruang Laboratorium Kimia. Tapi, yang mengejutkan malah kenyataan bahwa gadis rajin ini yang melupakan hukuman tersebut.

Pantas saja raut mukanya benar-benar kacau, Hinata bahkan sepertinya baru hari ini mendapatkan hukuman sekolah dan kesiangan.

"Aku tidak lupa. Aku sengaja meninggalkannya," tutur Sasuke tanpa dosa.

Hinata menatapnya sekilas dengan pandangan bingung, tapi kemudian kembali ke raut muka normalnya.

"Tapi karena itu, kita mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih parah."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Kita harus mengumpulkan tiga puluh ekor kodok yang besok pagi harus sudah ada di ruang laboratorium."

"Kita tidak usah mengerjakannya."

"Tidak! Sasuke-san, kita harus mengerjakannya. Kalau tidak Orochimaru-sensei tidak akan meluluskan kita."

 _Well that suck._

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Pukul delapan lebih dua tujuh menit."

Sasuke segera berdiri.

"S-Sasuke-san mau kemana?" Kaget ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba berjalan pergi.

"Ayo kita temukan kodok-kodok sialan itu!"

Kemudian Hinata segera berlari mengikutinya.

— **69 —**

* * *

Sasuke merutuk ketika kodok yang sudah di tangannya berhasil melarikan diri. Di sebrangnya keadaan Hinata tidak jauh berbeda. Seragamnya kotor penuh dengan lumpur dan kodok-kodok yang selalu berhasil lepas dari tangannya. Sudah satu jam lamanya mereka berusaha menangkap-nangkap kodok di kolam air tawar yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja.

Hinata melihat karungnya, sudah satu jam lamanya mereka di sini mereka baru mengumpulkan delapan kodok. Sasuke menangkap tujuh kodok, dan Hinata malu mengakui bahwa dia hanya baru berhasil menangkap satu kodok. Tidak tahu sampai kapan mereka harus menangkap kodok-kodok tersebut.

Senyuman tidak bisa disembunyikan Hinata ketika dia berhasil menangkap kodok, dua sekaligus. Dia segera menepi menuju karung yang di simpan di pinggir kolam. Kemudian menyimpan dua kodok tersebut ke dalam karung.

"Hinata."

Hinata agak terkejut ketika dia melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Ya?"

"Jangan bergerak. Fokus padaku saja."

Alis Hinata mengerut ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas membingungkan. Namun, tetap dia mengikuti intruksi Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan muka yang sangat serius. Tapi pandangan Sasuke terarah ke bawah kakinya. Hinata refleks melihat ke bawah. Hinata hampir saja ia menggilla ketika melihat seekor ular yan sudah melilitkan tubuhnya di pergelangan kakinya jika saja dia tidak mengingat intruksi Sasuke.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi

"Jangan panik," tutur Sasuke tegas.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan raut muka yang sudah hampir menangis, menahan segala ketakutannya.

Sasuke secara perlahan-lahan berjongkok di hadapannya, kemudian tangannya dengan hati-hati dan cepat menangkap kepala ular tersebut. Setelah itu, dia segera menarik ular tersebut dari pergelangan kakinya dan membunuh ular tersebut dengan sebuah pisau yang terdapat dibalik kantong celana Sasuke.

Hinata langsung terjatuh melepaskan segala ketegangannya.

"Untung ular ini bukan ular beracun. Mungkin kau sudah mati jika ular ini beracun."

Hinata hanya bisa bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita pindah lokasi."

Kemudian mereka pindah lokasi ke kolam air tawar yang tak jauh dari lokasi awal. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam sampai akhirnya mereka mengumpulkan 30 kodok di sebuah karung.

"Akhirnya," tutur Sasuke seraya mengelap keringat di sekitar dahinya lalu duduk di tanah yang kotor

"Iya akhirnya," balas Hinata ikut duduk di tanah dengan Sasuke.

Penampilan mereka berdua sudah tak karuan. Wajah mereka dipenuhi dengan lumpur apalagi tubuh mereka. Masing-masing mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam setelah menyelesaikan hukuman tersadis yang pernah mereka lakukan ini.

"Sebaiknya mulai dari sekarang kita tidak menyepelekan hukuman," tutur Sasuke yang cukup menghibur Hinata, karena ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa jera juga.

Hinata tertawa mendengarnya.

"Lebih baik kita tidak kesiangan lagi."

Sasuke mendecak, "Kau benar." Kemudian dia berdiri. "Ayo kita segera antarkan kodok-kodok sialan ini."

Hinata mengangguk kemudian berdiri dan berjalan bersama Sasuke menuju sekolah mereka.

Setelah mereka mengantarkan kodok-kodok tersebut. Karena kebetulan rumah mereka searah, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama menaiki bis kota yang untungnya masih beroperasi meski waktu sudah sangat larut. Sasuke dan Hinata hanya terkekeh kecil ketika melihat reaksi orang-orang di dalam bis saat melihat mereka. Wajar ketika penampilan mereka jauh dari kata enak dipandang dengan lumpur-lumpur yang menempel dimana-mana.

"Sasuke-san, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Sampai jumpa di sekolah," pamit Hinata ketika tiba waktunya untuk turun dari bis, kemudian tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

Hinata turun dari bis dengan perasaan yang terhibur. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata selama ini dia sudah salah menilai Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto benar, Sasuke adalah pria yang baik. Jujur saja menghabiskan waktu bersama Uchiha Sasuke tidaklah begitu buruk, bahkan banyak sekali kejadian-kejadian yang mengejutkan.

"Hinata?"

Neji berdiri di depan gerbang rumah memandangnya dengan wajah horor. Wajar ketika mengingat Neji adalah clean freak alias orang yang gila dengan kebersihan pasti penampilannya yang dipenuhi dengan lumpur membuat mental sepupunya kaget.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi jika seandainya tadi pagi sepupunya ini tidak duluan pergi ke sekolah, dia tidak akan kesiangan dan tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman menangkap 30 kodok. Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya kemudian wajahnya tersenyum dengan licik lalu segera melangkah mendekati Neji bak seorang zombie.

"Neji-nii-san..." tuturnya dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Menjauh-menjauh dariku Hinataa!" Neji yang panik langsung berlari ketakutan, Hinata ikut berlari sambil tertawa-tawa mengejar Neji yang tidak mau tersentuh oleh lumpur-lumpurnya.

 _Indeed, revenge is sweet._

.

.

Owari

* * *

 **A/N: Ada kepikiran buat bikin kelanjutannya, tapi mengingat masih banyak fic saya yang belum tamat jadi saya jadikan oneshot aja dulu fic ini. Anyway makasih ya udah nyempetin malam minggunya buat baca fic ga jelas ini lol.**

 **Have a nice night readers!**


End file.
